King Of Prussia Mall
King of Prussia Mall is the largest shopping mall in the United States in terms of gross leasable area, with a GLA of 2,651,631 square feet (246,344.6 m2). It is a Simon Property Group mall with numerous retailers, anchored by Lord & Taylor, Dick's Sporting Goods, Primark, Neiman Marcus, Nordstrom, Macy's, Rite Aid, Urban Outfitters and Bloomingdale's with one vacant anchor last occupied by JCPenney. The mall is located in King of Prussia, a census-designated place within Upper Merion Township, Montgomery County in southeastern Pennsylvania, just outside Philadelphia. The mall, which opened in 1963, consisted of two distinct buildings known as The Plaza and The Court until August 2016, when a major expansion was completed and the two buildings were finally connected to create one massive shopping mall. Location The King of Prussia mall is located in the community of King of Prussia in Upper Merion Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, 20 miles (32 km) northwest of Philadelphia. The mall is near the convergence of four major highways: the Schuylkill Expressway(Interstate 76), the Pennsylvania Turnpike (Interstate 76/Interstate 276), U.S. Route 202, and U.S. Route 422. The mall is located northeast of the Schuylkill Expressway and south of the Pennsylvania Turnpike on the north side of US 202 between Gulph Road to the southwest and Allendale Road to the northeast, with Mall Boulevard providing access to and running through the mall grounds between Gulph Road and US 202. Mall Boulevard passes under a portion of the shopping mall. Ramps to and from the westbound direction of the Schuylkill Expressway connect to Mall Boulevard. SEPTA Suburban Division bus routes 92, 99, 123, 124, 125, and 139 serve the King of Prussia Mall at the King of Prussia Transit Center. These bus routes provide service to West Chester, the Exton Transportation Center at the Exton Square Mall, the Norristown Transportation Center, Phoenixville, the 69th Street Transportation Center, Center City Philadelphia, Chesterbrook, Valley Forge, and Limerick. The Greater Valley Forge Transportation Management Association operates The Rambler, a community shuttle around Upper Merion Township that has two stops at the King of Prussia mall. A branch of SEPTA's Norristown High-Speed Line called the King of Prussia Spur is proposed to serve the mall via two stations. The mall has several outparcels, and several luxury and affordable hotels are nearby. Among the outparcels is the Overlook at King of Prussia shopping center, which consists of a United Artists Theatres, Saks Off 5th, Best Buy, and an iFLY Indoor Skydiving center. Lockheed Martin also has a campus overlooking the mall area. Also located nearby is the King of Prussia Town Center, a lifestyle center that consists of Wegmans, multiple other big-box retailers, and a downtown area with dining, retail, and service establishments and a Town Square. The town center is part of the Village at Valley Forge, a 122-acre mixed-use development under construction that consists of retail, apartments, townhouses, condominiums, office space, and the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia's Specialty Care and Surgery Center. Description King of Prussia mall is anchored by Nordstrom, Macy's, Neiman Marcus, Bloomingdale's, Lord & Taylor, Dick's Sporting Goods, and Primark and a diverse merchant mix 394 stores, including a collection of luxury retailers. The mall is owned and managed by Simon Property Group of Indianapolis. It is also the sole outpost in Philadelphia for a number of high-end stores. The mall has annual sales of $1.1 billion. A selection of international dining options are available at four food courts and in over 40 casual and fine dining establishments. The King of Prussia mall offers various amenities for visitors including valet parking, currency exchange, and a concierge. The mall is a prominent tourist destination in the Philadelphia area, with an estimated 20% of visitors as tourists. The King of Prussia mall attracts 22 million visitors annually. Several nearby hotels offer mall tourist packages, which typically include mall gift cards. The mall employs over 7,000 people. Due to the mall's size, several retailers rent more than one space. A covered outdoor walkway connects Macy's & Neiman Marcus. The eastern portion of the mall (originally known as the Court) has two anchor stores, Macy's and Bloomingdale's. It originally had a third anchor, Abraham & Straus, which sold its store in 1988 to Strawbridge and Clothier, which subsequently relocated to the former Wanamaker location at The Plaza in 1996 upon its acquisition by May Department Stores Co. Its spot was redeveloped as the Pavilion at King of Prussia. Stores in this section include a double-level Urban Outfitters, Old Navy, and The Cheesecake Factory. One of the complex's four food courts is also located on the lower level just past Bloomingdale's. History The 1960s and opening The mall was originally developed by the Kravco company. The Plaza at King of Prussia, the oldest portion of the complex, opened in 1963 as a modest open-air shopping mall anchored by JCPenney, discount department store E. J. Korvette, and an Acme "A-Frame" style supermarket. The Plaza prospered and by the late 1970s had become a partially enclosed super-regional mall anchored by department stores JCPenney, Gimbels, and Wanamaker's. The Wanamaker's store opened in 1965 in what had been an amphitheater. The 1970s and 1980s By the late 1970s, The Plaza consisted of a small, fully enclosed section (connecting the three department stores) and a sprawling outdoor mall (featuring Woolworth's and Acme Markets). It was around this time Kravco noticed a demand for more upscale shopping in the northwest Philadelphia market. The company embarked on a second mall, The Court at King of Prussia, to be constructed across the street from The Plaza. The Court opened in 1981 as a fully enclosed mall anchored by department stores Bamberger's (later in 1986 to become Macy's), Bloomingdale's, and Abraham & Straus (A&S). In addition, Sears was added to The Plaza in 1983, relocating from Norristown. Sears was built as a "store of the future" and was completed along with an expansion of the multi-level portion of the Plaza. The Garden Food Court was part of this expansion. The outdoor portion of The Plaza was enclosed as well. Through the 1980s, The Plaza sported such stores as Woolworth's, Herman's World of Sporting Goods, and a Lionel "Kiddie City" toy store. The Woolworth's store closed in 1993. The Plaza also featured two 1980s style video arcades, each named Spaceport, and the RKO Stanley Warner (later Sam Eric, and then United Artists Plaza) movie theater which, in an era before multiplexes, had only one extra large 70m screen. This theatre was later split in half to add a second screen. The 1990s By the early 1990s, demand for luxury goods had grown across the nation and many upscale retailers were in a growth mode. Lord & Taylor, Neiman Marcus, and Nordstrom were all looking for new locations in the area, and Kravco didn't want any of them to land at a competing mall. The company's dilemma, though, was that The Court was on a small piece of land and couldn't expand, while The Plaza was too downscale for these stores. Kravco decided to embark on an ambitious campaign to almost completely rebuild The Plaza to make it just as attractive to upscale retailers as The Court and to begin marketing the two malls as a single entity (a pedestrian bridge and walkway connecting the malls were constructed around this time, though there have always been informal passageways from one to the other). The former Acme Markets location was demolished during this project; beforehand it moved a bit down the road into a new building, with a strip mall including a Tower Records shop (since closed). The new Plaza is fully enclosed and has two levels throughout. Lord & Taylor opened in the fall of 1995, while Neiman Marcus and Nordstrom opened in the spring of 1996. On October 11, 1997, Costco Wholesale opened northeast across the street from the mall. The 2000s , Old Navy And Thomasville]]The anchor lineup at both malls changed during the 1990s as the industry consolidated. Stern's, which had replaced Gimbels, left and JCPenney moved into its old space. John Wanamaker was acquired by May Department Stores, which rebranded all Wanamaker's as Hecht's, their Baltimore-Washington regional nameplate. Abraham & Straus was consolidated with Macy's and Strawbridge & Clothier briefly took its place at The Court. Soon after, May acquired Strawbridge & Clothier, rebranded it as simply Strawbridge's, and merged it with Hecht's Philadelphia operations. The Hecht's (former John Wanamaker) at The Plaza became a Strawbridge's and the Strawbridge's (former Abraham & Straus) at The Court closed. The former Strawbridge's at The Court was converted into The Pavilion. The mall even featured an outlet of the popular New York City toy company FAO Schwarz, complete with a giant teddy bear, before hard financial times forced it to close in 2004. In 2002, Urban Outfitters opened at the mall. The mall served as the home of the Philadelphia Freedoms tennis team of World TeamTennis in 2008 and 2009. Whenever a tennis event was to occur, a temporary tennis stadium that seated 3,000 was constructed in the parking lot of the Bloomingdale's anchor store. Eventually, the Freedoms left for The Pavilion at Villanova University in 2010. The 2010s In 2011, Simon increased its ownership of the King of Prussia mall from 12.4 percent to 96 percent, buying Lend Lease's 50 percent ownership of the mall. Lend Lease had bought its stake in the mall in 1996, with Kravco, Simon, and three family trusts owning the remaining 50 percent at the time. The sixth anchor store in the Plaza (the former Wanamaker's/Strawbridge's/Macy's building), was demolished during the fall of 2011. Over 100,000 sq ft. of retail space adjacent to the former department store has since been redeveloped. A new “Receiving area” was added during the redevelopment. ]] On November 29, 2011, Simon Property Group announced plans to create a 140,000 sq ft. expansion/connector to connect The Court and The Plaza. This new retail connector would feature 50 stores, dining choices from some of Philadelphia's well-known celebrity chefs, an upscale dining pavilion, and a customer lounge. Upon completion, this project would make King of Prussia mall the largest official shopping mall in the United States (larger than Mall of America in overall square footage, though not as many shops), and it would be under one roof for the first time in its existence. The 155,000-square-foot expansion also included a new parking garage "with speed ramps, space location technology, and valet service". Construction on this expansion was estimated to cost $150 million. Several outparcels are also proposed for this expansion. On November 18, 2014, construction began on the expansion to connect The Court and The Plaza. The expansion opened August 18, 2016, with two ribbons joined from The Court and The Plaza. Simon Property Group COO Rick Sokolov and U.S. Representative Brendan Boyle were present for the ribbon tying ceremony. In January 2014, Sears announced that it's would sublease some of its space to Dick's Sporting Goods. Sears would be closing this location in early December 2014. It was announced that Irish retailer Primark would be on the first level of its space while Dick's Sporting Goods would take parts of the second level. The Primark store opened on November 25, 2015. In 2015, Sears Holdings spun off 235 properties, including the Sears at King of Prussia, into Seritage Growth Properties. On March 17, 2017, JCPenney announced that its store would be closing as part of a plan to close 138 stores nationwide. The store closed on July 31, 2017. The western section of the mall (also known as The Plaza) is currently under renovation which will add new flooring and handrails, LED lighting, and additional soft seating areas and restrooms. The renovation is expected to be completed by Early 2019. The former Gimbel's/Stern's/JCPenney is also being redeveloped as a multipurpose center, similar to Hudson Yards in Manhattan. Portions of the former Sears Auto Center are now Outback Steakhouse and Yard House. In early May 2019, Primark downsized their store, making it so people can only enter through Parking Lot B on the lower level, or the mall itself. Anchors Current * Neiman Marcus (opened Spring 1996) * Lord & Taylor (opened Fall 1995) * Nordstrom (opened Spring 1996) * Dick's Sporting Goods * Primark (opened 2015) * Macy's (opened 1981) * Bloomingdale's (opened 1981) * Urban Outfitters * Rite Aid Former * JCPenney * Sears (replaced by Dick's Sporting Goods and Primark) Restaurants * Cheesecake Factory * Bonefish Grill * Yard House * Outback Steakhouse * California Pizza Kitchen * Grand Lux Cafe See also * King of Prussia Town Center Gallery Videos File:Mall Meandering (Ep. 102) Largest Mall in U.S King of Prussia Mall|Mall Tour File:King of Prussia 1993|1993 Mall Experience File:Tour of the Lego Store at King of Prussia Mall PA|Lego Store Tour File:Exploring JCPenney's Third Floor At King Of Prussia Mall|JCPenney Third Floor Tour File:King of Prussia Mall expansion - time lapse|Expansion Timelapse File:King Of Prussia Mall elevators (montgomery) with epco flushline|The Court Montgomery Elevators File:Schinder MT Hydraulic elevator @ KOP mall King of Prussia PA|The Pavilion Elevator File:Brand New Schindler Hydraulic at the Cafe Court KOP Mall KOP PA|The Cafe Court Elevator File:Scenic Schindler RT Hydraulic Elevator at JCPenney Court, King Of Prussia Mall, King Of Prussia, PA|The Food Court Elevator File:Smoothest hydraulic elevator ever!@ King of Prussia Mall King of Prussia PA|The Schindler Service Elevator File:Beautiful Montgomery Hydraulic Service Elevator @ King of Prussia Mall King of Prussia PA|The Montgomery Service Elevator File:The Annoying Freight elevator @ King of Prussia Mall King of Prussia PA|The Annoying Freight Elevator File:Kone MCE Hydraulic Freight Elevator at King of Prussia Mall - King of Prussia, PA|The Newer Freight Elevator File:Westinghouse Hydraulic Elevator in Macy*s The Court - King of Prussia Mall (Elevator Video)|The Macy's Elevator File:My 18th Birthday! Westinghouse Hydraulic Freight Elevator At Macy’s King Of Prussia Mall|The Macy's Freight Elevator File:Westinghouse Hydraulic elevator @ Bloomingdales KOP mall King of Prussia PA|The Bloomingdale's Elevator File:Westinghouse Hydraulic service freight elevator @ Bloomingdales KOP mall King of Prussia PA|The Bloomingdale's Service Elevator File:Montgomery KONE Hydraulic Elevator in Lord & Taylor - King of Prussia Mall Upper Merion Twp, PA|The Lord & Taylor Elevator File: Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator At Neiman Marcus At The Plaza At The King Of Prussia Mall|The Neiman Marcus Elevator File:Schindler Traction Elevator @ Nordstrom KOP Mall King of Prussia PA|The Nordstrom Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic elevator @ JC Penney KOP Mall King of Prussia, PA|The JCPenney Elevator File:Otis GAL Hydraulic elevator @ Sears & Roebuck KOP mall King of Prussia PA|The Sears Elevator File:Otis Hydraulic Freight Elevator At Dicks Sporting Goods (Former Sears) King of Prussia Mall|The Dick's Sporting Goods Freight Elevator File:Schindler HT Hydraulic elevator @ Urban Outfitter KOP Mall King of Prussia PA|The Urban Outfitters Elevator Photos The Fountain.jpg|The Fountain Shake Shack.jpg|Shake Shack Good Moo'd Creamery.jpg|Good Moo'd Creamery Grand Lux Cafe.jpg|Grand Lux Cafe The Christmas Decorations.jpg|The Christmas Decorations Steve Madden.jpg|Steve Madden External Links King Of Prussia Mall's Official Website Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Pennsylvania Category:Shopping Malls Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1963 Category:Indoor Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls Category:Neiman Marcus-anchored Malls Category:Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Dick's-anchored Malls Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Bloomingdale's-anchored Malls Category:Primark-anchored Malls Category:Former Strawbridge's-anchored Malls Category:Former A&S-anchored Malls Category:Former Stern's-anchored Malls Category:Former Hecht's-anchored Malls Category:Former Gimbels-anchored Malls Category:Costco-anchored Properties Category:Rite Aid Locations Category:Outback Steakhouse Locations Category:Five Guys Locations Category:Former KRAVCO Malls Category:Arhaus Locations Category:Bonefish Grill Locations Category:California Pizza Kitchen Locations Category:Cheesecake Factory Locations Category:Yard House Locations Category:Starbucks Locations Category:Subway Locations Category:Popeyes Locations Category:Chick-fil-A Locations Category:Chipotle Locations Category:Cold Stone Creamery Locations Category:Dunkin Donuts Locations Category:L.L. Bean Locations Category:Old Navy-anchored Properties Category:Former Borders-anchored Properties Category:Urban Outfitters Locations Category:Zara Locations Category:Yankee Candle Locations Category:Victoria's Secret Locations Category:Shake Shack Locations